Joints are known in many different constructive embodiments. Apart from the classic types of joints, such as e.g. ball-and-socket joints or hinges, for example film hinges pertain to the typical representatives of plastic joints. Such film hinges comprise dimensionally or inherently stable fastening elements serving for connecting the plastic joint with a corresponding component, which fastening elements are formed if necessary in one piece with the corresponding component. Between these fastening elements a joint element is arranged, which defines a joint axis for deflecting the joint out of its straight position. In case of a film hinge the joint axis is defined by a reduction in cross-section of the joint element arranged between the two fastening elements. Due to their sensitivity with regard to fracture the employment of film hinges is limited.